Zizzle
Zizzle is a company that specializes in toys and electronics. Founded in 2004, it is based in Bannockburn, Illinois. It has a license for Pirates of the Caribbean action figures and playsets. Products Secrets of the Deep Basic figures *Half Skeleton Jack Sparrow (with tricorne hat and sword) *Heroic Will Turner (with dagger and hatchet) *Clanker (with ball and chain mace) *Davy Jones (with sword) *Elizabeth Swann (with two pistols, coat, and hat) *Tai Huang (with sword and pistol) Deluxe figures *Deluxe Captain Jack Sparrow, Kraken Figure and Kraken Slime *Deluxe Koleniko Flying Dutchman Pirate with Expanding Blowfish *Deluxe Shark Attack Pintel with Snapping Shark Comic book 2-packs *Comic 2-Pack Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann (with The Haunting of Jack Sparrow! *Comic 2-Pack Pintel and Ragetti in Lookalike Jack Sparrow Gear (with The Escape of Pintel and Ragetti!) *Comic 2-Pack Sea Slimed Will Turner and Davy Jones (with The Journey of Will Turner!) Weapons *Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones swords *Jack Sparrow spinning dagger Dead Man's Chest Basic Figures *Captain Jack Sparrow (with pistol,sword,and trihat) *Prison Escape Jack Sparrow (with pistol,bone leg, and coffin) *Will Turner (with twin dueling swords) *Pintel (with pistol and sword) *Pirate Disguised Elizabeth Swann(with two pirate swords) *Bootstrap Bill Turner (with sword and pistol) *Davy Jones(with walking stick, key and chest) *Palifico (with two fused swords) *Cannibal King Jack Sparrow(with pistol and crown) *Captain Norrington (with sword,pistol,and commodore's hat) *Maccus (with axe) *Cannibal Cheif (with spear and knife) *Final Battle Jack Sparrow (with sword) *Final Battle Will Turner (with cutlass) *Captain Barbossa (with sword,captain's hat,and pistol) *Ragetti (with key and chest) Deluxe Figures *Jack Sparrow with Cannon *Jack Sparrow with Exploding longboat *Cannibal Escape Will Turner *Davy Jones with Liar's dice table Weapons *Jack Sparrow's electronic cutlass *Jack's gear *Will Turner's foam sword 7" Figures *Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Davy Jones *Pistol Firing Jack Sparrow *Axe throwing Will Turner *Maccus Playsets *Black Pearl playset *Isla Cruces playset At World's End Basic figures *Jack Sparrow (with musket and coat) *Prisoner Will Turner (with sword,map,and prisoner holder) *Singapore Disguised Elizabeth Swann (with pistols,hat,and coat) *Tai Huang (sword and pistol) *Admiral Norrington (with pistol and admiral's hat) *Sao Feng (with sword) *Marty with Jack the Monkey (with duckfoot pistol) *Gibbs (with pistol) *Desert weary Jack Sparrow (with sword and crabs) *Singapore Pintel(with sword, pistol, and belt) *Singapore Ragetti(with sword) *Battling Barbossa(with sword, coat, and hat) *Human Davy Jones(with broadsword) *Hadras(more to come) *Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker (with sword) *Singapore Warrior Elizabeth Swann (with sword and pistol) *Last Stand Will Turner (with sword and knife) *Lord Cutler Beckett (with sword, pistol, and hat) Deluxe figures *Jack Sparrow and giant crab *Will Turner *Pirate King Elizabeth Swann *Sao Feng Weapons *Jack's cutlass with ring *Jack's dagger *Jack's gear with sword and pistol *Jack's gear with hat *Jack's electronic weapon gear 7" figures *Dual sword fighting Jack Sparrow *Weapon master Will Turner *Karate master Sao Feng * Captain Teague Playsets *Black Pearl playset 2 *Singapore playset *Maelstrom battle playset *Battling Captains 3-Pack (Golden Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, and Davy Jones) with chest Miscellaneous *Expert Handheld Game: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest External links *Official website Category:Real-world companies Category:Real-world toys